Wanna drink?
by Danna-O
Summary: "Se enderezó, observando con ternura a su mejor amigo que parecía estar durmiendo y se compadeció de él. Después de todo era primera vez que probaban el trago." -HaruMako-


**¿Saben que es horrible? Salió Eternal summer y no he podido verlo. Bueno, sólo el primer capítulo, un poco del segundo y me salté al sexto por culpa de los estúpidos y sensuales spoiler :'c **

**En fin...**

* * *

Nagisa sabía, todos sabían la relación entre Haruka y Makoto. Por eso les dio la opción de dormir juntos en un solo cuarto. De todas maneras no era la primera vez que sucedía, luego de un año y medio de novios era algo habitual de los fin de semana cuando el castaño se quedaba a alojar en casa del mayor.

Esta vez era distinto.

"Haaaaru, hey..." Makoto intentaba captar la atención del pelinegro, quien prácticamente colgaba de su cuerpo."Vamos, a dormir."

"¿De verdad no necesitas ayuda, Mako-chan?" Le preguntó el rubio anfitrión.

"No te preocupes Nagisa, volveré." Suspiró Makoto, viendo que aun quedaba gran parte de todas las bebidas alcohólicas que compraron.

"Recuerda; no puede quedar ni una sola gota."

El peliazul negó con la cabeza."Somos menores de edad todavía, no bebas demasiado."

"Lo sé pero no sería divertido si somos adultos." La orca rió suave, la verdad es que Nagisa tenía una manera de pensar algo 'temeraria'.

Llegó a la habitación con Haruka a cuestas hasta recostarlo delicadamente en la cama para luego comenzar a buscar en el bolso la ropa de dormir que empacó para el delfín. Se enderezó, observando con ternura a su mejor amigo que parecía estar durmiendo y se compadeció de él.

Después de todo era primera vez que probaban el trago.

"No regreses." Fue lo que dijo el chico, su voz se podía notar algunos tonos más graves que lo habitual. Haruka quiso sentarse en el colchón pero Makoto le retuvo.

"Descansa..." El pelinegro se quedó sin palabras; la orca vestía una polera rayada donde los colores eran el blanco y azul. Pero el cuello de dicha prenda era amplio por lo que la piel levemente bronceada del más alto quedaba expuesta. ¿Su novio lucía así de atractivo para todos? "¿Haru? Te has quedado..." No acabó de hablar cuando tenía al mayor a centímetros de su rostro.

Haruka besó a Makoto tomando por sorpresa al de ojos verdes pero este no se privó de corresponder a los segundos.

"Al parecer Mako-chan sabe besar muy bien." Susurró.

"N-No deberíamos espiar, Nagisa-kun." Se quejó Rei recordando cómo había llegado a tal acto ruin. Su rubio compañero espiaba a traves de un agujero en la pared.

"Pero..." Iba a replicar cuando un sonido de la habitación del lado llamó su atención."¿No sientes curiosidad de saber quién hace de pasivo?"

Rei pareció pensarlo unos momentos

"Creo que es obvio..."

Makoto tenía la altura y el físico, encajaba perfectamente en el rol activo. El único contra era su personalidad dócil.

No, no era obvio.

"Haru no..." El pelinegro tomó distancia del menor para recuperar el aire en sus pulmones sin apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes."No estamos en casa." Makoto intentaba razonar cuando Haruka ya había deslizado la mano hasta sus pantalones."¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Si."

"Entonces no me toques..." Gimió el castaño, permitiendo que su pareja continuara acariciando por su abdomen. Haruka había hundido su rostro en el cuello de Makoto mientras repartía húmedos besos sobre la piel."Haaaruu." Se quejó cuando sintió una fuerte mordida.

"Lo siento." Musitó Haruka, temiendo que el menor se distanciara.

Nagisa se acomodó mejor en el suelo, de mantenerse por mucho tiempo quieto su cuerpo sufría calambres y por lo visto; tendría para mucho rato más. No había espacio para Rei pero el peliazul parecía entretenido bebiendo de una botella de vodka puro.

Para algo que le tomó poco tiempo, una vez que volvió a mirar el castaño yacía recostado en la cama con Haru entre las piernas.

"¡Hmm...!" Makoto trata de controlar su voz. La cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del grado de alcohol en su sangre y tener un encuentro pasional con Haruka no le ayudaba en nada."Ah... ah, Haru..." El pelinegro se inclinó hacia su pareja sin querer perderse ninguna expresión de aquel rostro. Un movimiento en particular hizo que el menor arqueara su espalda y dejara escapar un gemido bastante fuerte. Haruka se detuvo, creyendo haber escuchado a Makoto diciéndole algo."... besame." Repitió este.

"¡Rei!" Chilló bajito; no quería ponerse en evidencia. El aludido levantó la cabeza de la pequeña mesa y Nagisa observó que sus ojos estaban por rendirse al sueño... no sin antes tomar una almohada y tirársela."Se durmió..." Se puso de pie dificultosamente, tomando en el camino una manta para proteger a Rei del frío."Ah, eres tan cómodo." Agregó bostezando.

Y se quedó dormido.

* * *

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó, al otro día y sufriendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué cosa?" Susurró el rubio tendido encima de Rei, aún adormilado pero pronto pegó un brinco, recordando un poco de lo sucedido anoche y gateó hasta el agujero de la pared."Oh, no..." La habitación era un caos, tenía un vago recuerdo de haber visto a Haruka y a Makoto en la cama; ahora no los veía en ninguna parte de ese gran colchón y las sábanas estaban esparcidas por el cuarto."Rei... ¡n-no recuerdo nada!" Divisó un bulto en el suelo que parecia moverse y pudo distinguir el cabello de Haruka.

"Eso pasa por espiarlos." Fue el simple comentario del peliazul.

"No puedo creer que tuve a Haru-chan y a Mako-chan haciendo cosas sucias en mi casa... ¡y yo me quedo dormido!" Exclamó con indignación el de ojos rosados."¡Es tu culpa Rei!" Le regañó Nagisa.

"¡¿Mía?!"

"Creo que esto requerirá más profesionalismo." El rubio pensó unos momentos."Cámaras." Dicho aquello, ocultó el agujero poniendo un cuadro encima.

"Dios... no."

Haruka se acercó al rostro del menor cuando tuvo la sensación de que éste comenzaba a despertar. Estaba consciente que anoche su comportamiento fue un _poco_ más intenso que lo habitual, superando los límites de su querido castaño.

"Buenos días..." Murmuró Makoto, escuchando su voz ronca como 'efecto secundario'.

"No permitas que beba otra vez." Dijo Haruka besándolo suavemente en respuesta a su saludo.

"Está bien, Haru, no te preocupes."

"Pero..."

"Es cierto que fuiste algo... incontrolable, pero está bien." Comentó el castaño mientras acariciaba la espalda del mayor, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

"Makoto..." El de ojos azules iba a replicar nuevamente.

"Me gustó Haru." Dijo sintiendo su cara arder al confesar aquello."¿Podríamos dormir un rato más?" Le preguntó.

El pelinegro se acomodó en el suelo y se aferró a su cuerpo.

"Te quiero." Susurró Haruka antes de cerrar sus ojos, imaginándose lo adolorido que debía estar el de ojos verdes.

Se prometió que si hacía falta cargar a Makoto en su espalda, lo haría.

* * *

**¿Alguna crítica constructiva o recomendación? **

**Nos vemos~ **


End file.
